


Golf Clubs as a Metaphor

by georgiesmith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comic, Humor, M/M, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SGA Comic #1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golf Clubs as a Metaphor

  


Even if said genius didn’t realize he was dating John Sheppard either.

 

 

Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. Thanks!


End file.
